Towing winches are widely used in the construction, logging, pipe-laying, mining and reclamation industries. A typical towing winch may comprise a cable drum rotatably mounted on a vehicle, a drive means for rotating the cable drum, a winch input means, two winch input clutches for coupling the winch input means to the drum drive for selectively rotating the drum in a reel-in or reel-out direction upon sequential actuation of the winch directional clutches and a power input clutch to couple the winch input means to the power take-off from the engine on which the winch is mounted, the power input clutch being in series with the winch input clutches. An example of such a winch is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,171.
The basic purpose of the present invention is to provide a winch control which will prevent tractor lurching when power is applied to the winch at a time that the tractor is in motion and to provide an adjustment mechanism that may easily be made by the operator to change between an inching mode of winch operation and a non-inching mode.